Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A user may browse a database to perform a data access activity, such as research, associated with a destination concept. The destination concept may be dependent on at least one related concept. During the browsing, the user may access concepts which may be irrelevant to the destination concept. A data access order of the data access activity may be altered as a result of access of concepts irrelevant to the destination concept.